


Bargain

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2019, Gen, My OC - Freeform, Nozomi Kei, Shopping Spree, especially those five sheer beaded gowns, even I don't know how this idiot got all of it home, he is very concerned with fashion and beauty, he needed all of this, one of many WoLs, poor financial decisions, tank tunnel-visioned with shopping, this dummy, writing challenge prompt, you don't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Nozomi Kei, king of a bygone age, purchaser of too much junk._________Written for FFXIVWrite2019 on Tumblr - Day 2: Bargain
Kudos: 2





	Bargain

Nozomi appeared with a whoosh from the light of teleportation and took in the merrily shining morning sun and the many colored stalls and wares of the Kogane Dori markets before him. Not pausing overlong to admire the view, he hurried towards the nearest merchant with a huff. He had been held up in an early morning meeting and was now quietly fretting about having gotten a late start on Kugane's biggest sale of the season, though a glance at the products on display revealed that the selection was not yet too diminished.

Nozomi had been looking forward to this for weeks, scoping out general items he desired as well as the materials for several designs he had in mind. Soon settling into a rhythm of sorting, pricing, and purchasing, the lithe Elezen hardly noticed the shadows moving by and the dull roar of dealmaking filling the air. The shopkeeps of Kogane Dori were all quite amiable, eager to empty the wallets of the larger than usual crowds of buyers drawn by the promise of lowered prices. Nozomi's wallet would certainly be lighter for his trip today, but he had been saving up and it wasn't more than he could afford.

With the falling of night the crowds had thinned considerably and the lights of the lane began to turn on. Pausing at last to take in the sum of his purchases on the rolling pallet he had rented, Nozomi was shocked to see a veritable mountain of fabrics, clothes, shoes, armor, accessories, and bardings he had bought.

Slumping, he gazed blankly at his amassed treasures. How in the hell was he going to get all of this home???

**Author's Note:**

> I guess he'll just have to pay for shipping. XD


End file.
